callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Perk-a-Cola
'''Perk (tryb zombie) lub też nazywany Perk-a-Cola '''to jak nazwa wskazuje bonus który występuje w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w Verruckt. Dzięki perkom można dłużej przetrwać rozgrywkę w trybie zombie. Niektóre perki są wzięte z multiplayera (na przykład Juggernog - Moloch, Speed Cola - Szybsze przeładowanie, Napój energetyczny - Maratończyk i Lekka waga itd) ale też są takie które są specjalnie dla trybu zombie (PHD Flopper, Kopnięcie Muła, Tombstone Soda, Kto jest Kim i Elektryczna Wiśnia). Jest 12 perków: *Szybsza reanimacja *Juggernog *Piwo Korzenne *Szybsze przeładowanie *PHD Flopper *Napój energetyczny *Deadshot Daiquiri *Kopnięcie Muła *Tombstone Soda *Kto jest Kim *Elektryczna Wiśnia *Wsparcie Sępa *Der Wunderfizz Szybsza Reanimacja Szybsza Reanimacja pozwala szybciej reanimować powalonego towarzysza. W trybie Solo reanimuje powalonego gracza. Pierwszy raz pojawia się w Verruckt. Pierwszy standardowy perkthumb|400px|Quick Revive w Nuketown Zombies Juggernog Juggernog zwiększa zdrowie gracza o 2 więcej. Pierwszy raz pojawia się w Verruckt. Drugi standardowy perk thumb|400px|Juggernog w Nuketown Zombies Piwo Korzenne Piwo Korzenne zwiększa szybkostrzelność broni którą gracz posiada w danym momencie. Pierwszy raz pojawia się w Verruckt. Trzeci standardowy perk (chociaż nie ma go na Ascension). thumb|400px|Double tap w Shi No Numa W Call of Duty: Black Ops II nazywa się Double tap II i daje dodatkowy efekt, dwa strzały w jednym i podwójne obrażenia.thumb|400px|Double Tap II w Nuketown Zombies Szybsze przeładowanie Szybsze przeładowanie pozwala przyspieszyć przeładowanie broni i naprawianie okien. Pierwszy raz pojawia się w Verruckt. Czwarty i ostatni standardowy perk.thumb|400px|Speed Cola w Nuketown Zombies PHD Flopper PHD Flopper tworzy potężną eksplozję gdy się zrobi dive`a to prone`a. Chroni również przed wybuchami (oprócz eksplozji Napalma zombie) i upadkami z wysokości. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na Ascension. Jest też w Mob of the Dead w trybie Żałoba.thumb|400px|PHD Flopper w Mob of the Dead Napój Energetyczny Napój energetyczny pozwala szybciej chodzić i ciężkie bronie są lżejsze. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na Ascension.thumb|400px|Stamin-Up Deadshot Daiquiri Deadshot Daiquiri działa jak "aim bot" bo pozwala trafiać w głowę zombie trochę łatwiej i zwiększa celność broni o 35% (na wersji PC tylko zwiększa celność broni). Pierwszy raz pojawia się w Call of the Dead. Jest też w Mob of the Dead.thumb|400px|Deadshot Daiquiri Kopnięcie Muła Dzięki Kopnięciu Muła można mieć 3 bronie naraz. Jedynie był na księżycu aż do patcha 1.15, który dodał go na pozostałych mapkach pierwszej części Black Ops'a. Jest też w Die Rise i w Mob of the Deadthumb|400px|Mule Kick Tombstone Soda Gdy gracz który wziął ten perk umrze to pojawi się ten perk jako power-up i w następnej rundzie gdy gracz weźmie go to wszystkie perki (oprócz tombstone`a oczywiście) i bronie wrócą do niego (oczywiście gracz musi zdążyć przed zniknięciem power-up`a). Występuje jedynie w Green Run.thumb|400px|Tombstone Soda Kto jest Kim Pozwala powalonemu graczowi reanimować samego siebie i innych powalonych graczy. Pojawia się jedynie w Die Rise.thumb|400px|Who`s Who Elektryczna Wiśnia Gdy gracz przeładowywuje broń wokół niego pojawia się elektryczna "bariera" która zabija wszystkie zombie które zbliżą się do gracza. Pierwszy raz pojawi się w Mob of the Dead. thumb|400px|Electric Cherry Wsparcie Sępa Pozwala lepiej widzieć perki i zombie, przy ciałach zombie można znaleźć amunicję do broni, po zabiciu zombie pojawia się zielony dym, dzięki któremu stajesz się niewidoczny dla zombie.. thumb|400px|Vulture Aid Der Wunderfizz Daje graczowi losową butelke perku. Występuje tylko na Origins. Usunięte perki Są też perki które zostały usunięte przed wydaniem mapy w której miały być, zostały po nich pliki które posiadają odpowiedzi postaci o tych perkach. Tymi perkami są: *Amm-O-Matic *Tufbrew *Pronaide *Candolier Ciekawostki *Perk-a-Cola zostały stworzone przez grupę 935 i wzmocnione przez Element 115; *W Verruckt obok każdego perku (oprócz Kopnięcia Muła) wisi plakat reklamujący inny perk. Na plakacie Szybszej reanimacji i Piwa korzennego można wyczytać, że butelka perku ma pojemność 240ml. *W Shi No Numa każdy perk (oprócz Kopnięcia Muła) jest w jednej z 4 chat; *W Shi No Numa w Call of Duty: World at War perki miały mieć bagienne tekstury, zamiast tego na obecnych teksturach widnieją ceny perków; *W Shangri-La, Juggernog i Szybsze przeładowanie pojawiają się losowo na powierzchni a Deadshot Daiquiri,Piwo Korzenne,Napój Energetyczny i PHD Flopper pojawiają się losowo w podziemi, jedynie Szybsza reanimacja i Kopnięcie Muła mają swoje miejsce; *W Der Riese gdy gracz użyje przycisku czołgania bardzo blisko jakiegoś perka to dostanie się 25 punktów (nie działa na Kopnięcie Muła i działa tylko jeden raz) to jest mały żart od Treyarch`a, że ćwierć dolarówka czasem może się znaleźć pod automatem; *Gdy gracz kupi perk to będzie można usłyszeć jego końcówkę dżingla, z wyjątkiem Kopnięcia Muła w pierwszej części Black Ops i perków w Mob of the Dead; *Na każdej maszynie z perkami jest krew w kształcie ręki; *Gdy gracz zostanie powalony to straci wszystkie perki które przed powaleniem posiadał (tak się nie dzieje gdy ukończyliśmy Eclipse Easter Egg czy Richtofen Grand Scheme); *Można mieć maksymalnie 4 perki, gdy gracz będzie chciał kupić 5 to zamiast animacji picia perka będzie można usłyszeć dźwięki klikania i rozczarowanie postaci (są cztery sposoby by mieć więcej niż 4 perki, przejść Eclipse Easter Egg, przejść Richtofen Grand Scheme, przejść High Maintenance, ukończyć Mined Games lub dostać losową butelkę perku wystarczająco wiele razy); *Kiedy pijąc perka w wersji Wii, butelka nie jest blisko do ust postaci; *Maszyna z Szybszym Przeładowaniem (tylko w World at War), Napojem Energetycznym oraz Tombstone soda są jedynymi maszynami w której widać butelki; *Na księżycu Juggernog i Szybsze przeładowanie mają takie same lokalizacje, na Area 51; *W Call of Duty Black Ops II ikony wszystkich perków oprócz Tombstone`a Soda mają tarczę; *W Call of Duty: Black Ops II jest ulepszona wersja perku Double Tap; *W Call of Duty: Black Ops II, wszystkie perki mają naklejki oprócz PHD Floppera i Deadshota Daiquiri; *PHD Flopper jest w Die Rise ale jako Easter Egg dlatego że nie można go kupić i można go zobaczyć tylko przez sekundę gdy jest się w windzie która bardzo szybko jedzie w dół; *Można pominąć animację picia butelki perka poprzez wspinanie się na jakiś obiekt; *Jeśli zostaniemy powaleni podczas picia perka, animacjii Noża Bowi'ego lub Galwakastetu stracimy zarówno punkty jak i nabytek Kategoria:Do Uzupełnienia Kategoria:Do Poprawy